


While You Were Gone

by AWanderingSoul



Series: Halloween Drabble Challenge 2016 [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, F/M, Halloween, M/M, Mentions of Isaac/Danny, Trick or Treating, and Erica/Boyd, mentions of Lydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8210465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWanderingSoul/pseuds/AWanderingSoul
Summary: Day 5 of 31 Days of Halloween ChallengeScott is finally back in Beacon Hills after five years. He is shocked when he finds out how everything has changed.





	

Scott walked down the streets of Beacon Hills. Every store front was decorated for Halloween and advertised candy specials. He had finally gotten home after years spent traipsing around France looking for Allison. As he passed a small grocery story a very familiar voice reached his ears. “Yea walking out now. I'll be home soon, love you.” “Stiles!” Scott called out, he was so happy to see his best friend. He rushed across the space and tried to wrap his arms around the other boy. Stiles took a step back, putting a bit of distance between the two. “Hey Scott, long time.” “Yea it's great to see you man.” Scott leaned in once again going for a hug but Stiles once again stopped him. “I'm sorry man but I need to get home, but if your going to be in town for a little bit we should be down here for the Halloween festival.” Stiles hated to see the look on Scott's face so extended the invitation quickly. “Sure I would like that. We can meet at the corner at say 4?” Scott was so happy to be able to see Stiles and maybe the sheriff again. Once the rest of the details were hashed out Stiles ran to his car and drove off.

The next night Scott got to the meeting spot somewhat early and after about ten minutes he could not only smell but hear Stiles and what seemed to be Derek with his pack. They came into sight just as Derek asked Stiles why he had invited Scott to join them. “Because Derek, he is still my friend.” “Really Stiles? He just up and left, no goodbye no warning, nothing and he is still your best friend.” Jackson sneered. “Oh Jacks not my best friend but still somewhat of a friend. You know you are my best friend now.” The blonde seemed to preen under Stiles' words before swinging an arm around the brunette's shoulders. “Damn right I am, and if McCall has a problem with that he can just tuck his tail between his legs and run off again.” As they got closer Scott saw of course Derek, Stiles, and Jackson, but also Erica, Boyd, Danny, and Isaac. There were also three kids holding various hands. Everyone was dressed up as a character from The Walking Dead. Once they reached Scott it was sort of tense between everyone. The little kids hid behind legs eyes flashing slightly. “Guys,” Stiles said crouching down to look at the kids, “What did we say about that? If you cant stay in control we are going home.” “No we can be good please Papa!” The only boy cried tears welling in his eyes. “Then you all need to calm down OK?” Stiles stood and turning to the others he spoke. “Why don't you guys get a head start I'll join you once I speak to Scoot for a bit.” They nodded and Derek gave Scott a warning before they turned and walked away. “What's going on Stiles who was that little boy and why did he call you papa?” “Look Scott a lot has changed since you left five years ago. Erica and Boyd have twin girls, Isaac and Danny are engaged, and I have a son, with my husband. Lydia carried him for us. Sadly she is on bed rest since she is currently pregnant with Jackson and her's first child. I have been a member of Derek's pack since you lied about joining him. I never lied about that, Derek is my alpha Scott, he is also my son's Daddy. We have been married for three years, and no you can't do anything about it, no I was not forced, no you have no right to comment on my life. I did miss you Scotty but Jacks was right, you left and I moved on. As you can see they have not gone far to make sure I was safe. Now if you will excuse me I have a family to get back to.” With that Stiles turned and walked the few feet to get to Derek. The two kissed briefly before Stiles picked up his son and with smiles on everyone's faces they walked away being swallowed up by the crowd. Scott knew he had messed up by leaving but maybe he could get close to them again, of course once he got his brain wrapped around the fact that Stiles was married to Derek, what?


End file.
